The Cycle of Death
by Flight of The Snowy Owl
Summary: A story can change a normal cats life. Fear is a bad thing, and StoneClan is full of fear. Fear of a cursed story, and for another thing... Death.
1. Prologue

**This is a DARK story. If you don't like DARK stories, then, I apologize for saying this, but please evacuate the premises. The first few chapter are pretty light, but it gets darker, sadder, and- I shouldn't say. That would ruin the story. Also, this story branches off from another one….. I'll see if you know….. Well, please, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer- Since WHEN have I EVER owned Warriors? When?**

StoneClan

Leader- Ashstar  
(Gray she-cat with blue eyes.)

Deputy- Crowfang  
(black tom with white paws and amber eyes.)

Medicine Cat- Brittleleaf  
(black she-cat with a brown muzzle and tail, green eyes.)

Apprentice- Copperpaw

Warriors-

Puddleface  
(Brown faced gray tom with amber eyes.)

Birdwing  
(blue she-cat with pale gray eyes.)

Flamerose  
(Thin, ginger she-cat with green eyes.)

Redleaf  
(Red tom with a black tail. Green eyes.)

Shadenose  
(Black she-cat with a white chest and ears. Amber eyes.)

Swiftclaw  
(Tan tom with amber eyes)

Budheart  
(Dusty, white/gray tom with blue eyes.)

Coldbreeze  
(Black she-cat with blue eyes.)

Rainmoss  
(Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes.)

Apprentices-

Copperpaw  
(Dark orange tom with green eyes. Mentor- Brittleleaf)

Skypaw  
(White she-cat with blue eyes. Mentor- Budheart)

Pinepaw  
(Dark orange tom with black paws and green eyes. Mentor- Shadenose)

Runepaw  
(White tom with strange light brown markings. Blue eyes. Mentor- Coldbreeze)

Queens-

Honeyleaf  
(Light brown she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Crowfang's kit: Littlekit, a black tom with white paws and blue eyes.)

Snowfeather  
(Pure white she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Redleafs' kits: Mistkit, a blue eyed gray she-kit, and Emberkit, a gray eyed golden she-kit.)

Elders-

Cloudfang  
(White tom with long, curved teeth. Amber eyes.)

WinterClan

Leader- Blizzardstar  
(Snowy white tom with gray marks on forehead. Blue eyes.)

Deputy- Darkowl  
(Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes.)

Medicine Cat- Moonfrost  
(Light brown tom with green eyes.)

Warriors-

Stonefire  
(Gray tom with orange paws. Gray eyes.)

Grayheart  
(Gray she-cat with amber eyes.)

Frozenpool  
(Gray/white she-cat with amber eyes.)

Nightheart  
(black tom with yellow eyes.)

Lionclaw  
(orange tom with green eyes.)

Sorrelheart  
(tan she-cat with amber eyes.)

Thornfire  
(brown tom with amber eyes,)

Frostbird  
(White she-cat with black rings around body. Gray eyes.)

Firecloud  
(orange tom with fuzzy, plume-like tail. Yellow eyes.)

Mothfoot  
(black she-cat. Blue/green eyes.)

Maplewing  
(White she-cat with amber eyes.)

Sunclaw  
(golden tom with amber eyes.)

Apprentices-

Bluepaw  
(blue she-cat with black ears and blue eyes. Mentor- Mothfoot.)

Elders-

Swiftfoot  
(black she-cat with white ears.)

Calvin  
(Gray tom with green eyes. Former loner.)

RainClan

Leader- Foxstar  
(Dark orange tom with black paws. Amber eyes.)

Deputy- Wetheart  
(Blue/gray tom with gray eyes.)

Medicine Cat- Whitefur  
(White she-cat with amber eyes.)

Warriors-

Hazelclaw  
(Light brown tom with green eyes.)

Iceleaf  
(Snowy white she-cat with black paws, blue eyes.)

Smokesun  
(Gray and orange tom with amber eyes.)

Shadowpetal  
(Black she-cat with green eyes.)

Flowerfur  
(Dusty brown she-cat with blue eyes.)

Runningheart  
(Gray tom with blue eyes.)

Fuzzywind  
(Thin, cream tom with green eyes.)

Apprentices-

Stormpaw  
(black and gray she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor- Iceleaf)

Queens-

Poolfur  
(Expecting [unknown fathers'] kits.)

Elders-

Brownheart  
(Brown tom with blue eyes.)

PikeClan

Leader- Larkstar  
(Black she-cat with green eyes.)

Deputy- Leafstorm  
(Light brown tabby tom with gray eyes.)

Medicine Cat- Fernstep  
(Pale gray tom with yellow eyes.)

Warriors-

Breezewing  
(Black tom with amber eyes.)

Doveheart  
(Gray she-cat with black stripes and yellow eyes.)

Hollyfern  
(White she-cat with blue eyes.)

Berrytail  
(Black and white tom with amber eyes.)

Poppymist  
(tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.)

Rustheart  
(red tom with amber eyes.)

Rosefur  
(Orange she-cat with green eyes.)

Petalshade  
(Black and gold she-cat with blue eyes.)

Clawfur  
(Black tom with amber eyes.)

Goldenheart  
(Golden tom with gray/blue eyes.)

Apprentices-

Icepaw  
(White tom with blue eyes.)

Splashpaw  
(Blue she-cat with black ears and paws. Blue/green eyes.)

Queens-

Mistyheart  
(Gold and gray she-cat. Expecting Breezewings' kits.)

Elders-

Lostfoot  
(Black tom.)

Other cats-

Barney  
(Black and white Kittypet tom with amber eyes.)

Elmo  
(Red tom with blue eyes. Rouge.)

Prologue

_The Cycle of Death_

Death.

Such a fearful word.

It can bring others misery.

After the pain, sorrow, misery,

We turn to the voices.

The ones we think are angles.

Too far away to realize their true form, we walk closer.

Come!

They say.

And we will give you eternal life!

And closer and closer we go.

Soon we approach a hideous face.

Come!

It says.

And we will give you eternal life!

We try to run,

But claws grab us back.

Come!

They screech in our ears.

And we will give you eternal life!

And we become their pawns.

They take us away.

Now we're gone.

No longer existing.

This, is

The true,

Cycle

Of

Death.

….

_What's happening to me!? _

A golden she-cat struggled against an invisible, infighting, enemy. Her appearance seemed to be changing. Her teeth grew, longer and longer until they curved like claws. Her golden pelt shriveled up and dropped off her small frame and was replaced by a matted, black coat. Her eyes transformed from a soft, pale gray to a harsh, angry red.

"Almost done." A voice cooed in her ear. The she-cat whipped around and faced a black tom.

"What are you doing to me?" She shrieked.

"Turning you into what I once was." As the tom spoke, his pelt turned lighter and lighter until it was snowy white. His curved teeth disappeared, and his claws shrunk. Soon he looked like a normal, white cat. He gave the she-cat a look of horrific triumph, then he disappeared.

The golden, now black, she-cat started to run, and unwanted saliva dripped from her fangs. She approached her camp, and calmly padded inside. Cats screamed when they saw her, and they fled. The she-cat looked around, confused. Then, she dropped to the ground and sobbed.

_What have I become?_

…

**Hoped you liked that! Have a beautiful day, and please review!**

**May StarClan light your path,**

**Snowy**


	2. Chapter 1- The Two Ceremonies

**Hello. I got one review! I'm really happy! Oh, but one thing about this chapter…. It's kind of lighthearted, which isn't really my thing. But don't worry! After the second chapter, things will get darker. :-) Anyway, I should probably start the chapter now…. **

**Disclaimer- *Sobs* I've never owned Warriors. *Sobs* Also, I don't own the name Runewing, that came from Magic the Gathering, I just liked it lots. **

Chapter One- The Two Ceremonies

"Mistkit! Catch this!" Emberkit, a golden she-cat yowled as she batted a moss ball away from Littlekit, a white pawed black tom.

"I got it!" Mistkit shrieked, catching the ball in her claws.

"Not for long!" Littlekit screeched as Mistkit yowled in triumph. Littlekit scrambled onto Mistkit. Emberkit purred as they wrestled. Just as they started fighting, Emberkit noticed the moss ball lying a little ways from Mistkit. She slid into a crouch and she stalked toward it. _Don't let them see me! Just a few more paw steps! _She thought. Emberkit placed her paw firmly on the ball, and she yowled joyfully, catching Mistkit's and Littlekit's attention.

Littlekit stomped his foot. "You always win!"

Emberkit strutted up to him. "That's 'cause I don't tussle."

Littlekit growled and leapt at her. Emberkit yelped as he swatted her ears. In return, she kicked his belly, causing lots of loud, annoying, yowls.

"Can't you kits be quiet?" Snowfeather's voice came from inside the Nursery.

"Sorry, Mother!"" Mistkit squeaked.

Snowyfeather's head emerged from the brambles and she rolled her eyes. "Look at you! All dirty! Especially you, Littlekit!"

A light brown head appeared beside Snowfeather. It was Honeyleaf, Littlekit's mother. "Littlekit!" She exclaimed. "Look at you, all dirty! Today's very important, and I can't afford you to have you look bad."

Littlekit stared at Snowfeather and Honeyleaf. "What's so important about today? What's happening?"

Emberkit chimed in. "Yeah, what's so important about today?"

Mistkit followed. "Yeah! Tell us what's so important about today!"

Snowfeather sighed. "Should we tell them?"

Honeyleaf shook her head. "No, I think it would be best if it were a surprise."

Emberkit huffed. Why did the older cats get to know everything?! She glanced at Littlekit. His face had a mask of confusion on it, too.

Littlekit opened his mouth to speak, but Honeyleaf beat him to it. "Come on, Littlekit," She scolded. "No more getting dirty for you." She led him away into the Nursery.

Snowfeather looked down at Emberkit and Mistkit. "Today is a very big day for Littlekit, and we don't want to embarrass him. So, I need you two to be on your BEST behavior. Understood?" The two she-kits murmured a quiet 'yes' and Snowfeather padded off.

Emberkit sighed. "I wonder what's going on…" She wondered aloud.

Mistkit suddenly jumped to her paws, her eyes shining. "I think I know what's happening!" Emberkit pricked her ears.

"Littlekit's becoming an apprentice!"

**...**

"Let all cats old enough to climb the Great Rock, gather for a Clan Meeting!" Ashstar's yowl rang around the camp.

Emberkit scramble out of the Nursery and into the Clearing. The Clan was gathered around the Burnt Branch, where Ashstar always held meetings. Cloudfang, and Elder, said that the branch had been struck by lightning when Ashstar was a warrior. It had created lots of ashes, signifying Ashstar's leadership.

"Today," Ashstar announced, snapping Emberkit out of her thoughts. "I am doing one of my favorite ceremonies."

She paused, then continued. "Littlekit is becoming an apprentice." The Clan cheered, and Ashstar waited for them to die down before continuing.

"Littlekit, please come up." Littlekit scampered up to the Burnt Branch.

Ashstar took a breath. "Until this kit earns his Warrior name, this kit will be known as Littlepaw." Her eyes scanned the crowd. "Puddleface, you have shown great courage and wisdom, and you have taught Shadenose into a fine warrior, so I expect you to do the same with Littlepaw."

Puddleface looked faintly surprised as he touched noses with Littlepaw. _He's so lucky! _Emberkit thought as Puddleface and Littlepaw faced the crowd.

"Littlepaw! Littlepaw!" The Clan cheered, and Emberkit's voice rose high above the others. The crowd began to break up.

"Wait!" Ashstar called. The cats stopped moving. "I have one more ceremony that's overdue. Skypaw, Pinepaw, Runepaw, come here."

"I Ashstar, leader of StoneClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your noble code and I commend them as warriors in their turn."

"Skypaw. Pinepaw, Runepaw do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, even with the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Skypaw whispered.

"I do." Pinepaw meowed boldly.

"I do." Runepaw hissed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names."

"Skypaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Skybreeze. StarClan honors your intelligence and compassion."

"Pinepaw, from this moment onward you shall be known as Pinefur. StarClan honors your skills in fighting and your courage."

"Runepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Runewing. StarClan honors your kindness and bravery. Congratulations, you three are now full warriors of StoneClan." Ashstar rested her muzzle on each of their heads, and they all licked her shoulder in return.

"Skybreeze, Pinefur, Runewing! Skybreeze, Pinefur, Runewing!" The Clan cheered once again. The cats started to break off toward their nests. The three new warriors placed themselves by the entrance and started taking vigil.

Emberkit sighed and got to her paws. She followed Snowfeather sluggishly into the Nursery, and she burrowed herself in to the moss beside Mistkit. She soon fell asleep thinking the same though over and over:

_When will I become an apprentice?_

…

**So, I guess that wasn't my BEST chapter…. But there is only one more chapter with a ceremony in it then the story gets interesting. Promise. Also, thank you Keeralie Starflight for the review! Now, I shall start a new tradition…**

**QOTD- What suffix would go best with Copper? Ex- Coppertail, Copperfur….. Etc. **

**PQOTD (Personal question of the day) - What other forms of bye do you know? Please tell me! (Like in another language.)**

**Bye! **

**Snowy**


	3. Chapter 2- Exploration

**And… I am back with chapter three! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! :D **

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Keeralie Starflight- Thank you! I think I might go with Copperwing or Copperflight… **

**Silver wolf rain- Thank you for the review and the link! **

**Quiet Shadows the Insomniac- Thank you! **

**Ya (guest) - Thanks!**

**Alifandoms- Thanks you! **

**Ok, now onto the chapter! Oh I don't own Warriors…**

Chapter 2- Exploration

_One moon later…_

"Sit still, Emberkit! And Mistkit! Don't you hide I'm coming for you next!" Snowfeather exclaimed as she struggled to wash Emberkit.

Emberkit gave her shoulders one last wriggle of excitement before sitting still. _I can't contain my excitement! _She thought. Today was her and Mistkit's apprentice ceremony! At last Snowfeather let go of Emberkit and started to wash Mistkit.

"Mother, I don't _need_ washing!" Mistkit complained. Snowfeather turned Mistkit around and looked her in the eyes.

"A true warrior does as they are told." She meowed. Mistkit sighed and sat still. Eventually the white she-cat let Mistkit go and she stepped back.

Snowfeather sighed. "I can't believe you two are becoming apprentices…"

Emberkit shuffled her paws. She really wanted to be an apprentice, but she didn't want to leave Snowfeather in the Nursery alone.

"What's going to happen to you when we become apprentices?" Mistkit asked, echoing Emberkit's thoughts.

Snowfeather purred. "Well, I'll go back to warrior duties with your father, Redleaf." Emberkit sighed in relief. Her mother wouldn't be alone.

Snowfeather gave both Mistkit and Emberkit a swift lick over the ear before stepping back. "You two can go outside, just don't get too dirty."

Emberkit nodded and hopped out of the Nursery, Mistkit following behind. She walked around the clearing aimlessly, although she knew the camp well. Emberkit thought of StoneClan's camp with pride. The structure was simple, a dip in the ground with trees covering it, letting slivers of light in, but inside looked like a maze. Underneath the canopy of tree there was a big stone cavern where the Burnt Branch stood and where Ashstar called meetings. Then, stone tunnels branched off and led to little caves, which were dens.

"Let all cats old enough to climb the Great Rock, gather around for a Clan Meeting!" Ashstar yowled. Cats began to pull themselves out of their dens.

Ashstar's voice snapped Emberkit out of her description of the camp. She hurriedly ran to sit beside Snowfeather.

"Emberkit, Mistkit, come here." Emberkit scampered up to the Burnt Branch with Mistkit. Her heart was racing, she had never been this close to the Clan leader.

"Mistkit, until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Mistpaw. Your mentor will be Flamerose." The older, ginger she-cat padded up and touched noses with Mistpaw.

"Emberkit, until you get your warrior name, your will be known as Emberpaw. Your mentor will be Rainmoss. Rainmoss looked surprised as she touched noses with Emberpaw. Emberpaw noticed that Rainmoss was really young, but she didn't care. _It doesn't matter who my mentor is, just as long as she teaches me how to be a great warrior! _

"Meeting-" Ashstar cut off by a sudden yowling.

"Wait!" Budheart yowled. "I have some news!"

"Go on." Ashstar meowed, stepping back.

"Coldbreeze is expecting my kits." Yowls of joy erupted around Emberpaw. She saw Coldbreeze bend over in embarrassment. Ashstar flicked her tail and the crowd broke up.

Emberpaw looked up at Rainmoss. "What are we going to do?" She asked.

Rainmoss thought a moment. "I think we'll explore the territory, then we can see what jobs we can do around camp."

"Flamerose!" Rainmoss called, and the thin, ginger she-cat raced over with Mistpaw. "We're going to explore the territory. Do you want to come with us?"

Flamerose thought a moment. "Sure. I'm sure we'll have fun!" Rainmoss nodded and they set off out of camp. Emberpaws' eyes widened as she looked around her. The ground was completely stone with few trees, and off in the distance she could hear rushing water. Moss covered boulders sat on the ground.

"Emberpaw!" Rainmoss called. Emberpaw gave herself a shake to clear her head, and then she bounded after Rainmoss.

"This is Pikes Canon." Flamerose meowed. "PikeClan gave it to us in exchange for herbs. It's good for hunting, but you must be careful or you could fall and injure yourself."

Rainmoss padded over to a rocky path. "Shall we show them the PikeClan border?"

"Yes, we should." Flamerose replied, nodding.

"Be careful," Rainmoss warned. "The stones can be loose. You don't want to slip and fall." Her eyes darkened for a moment then they lit with amusement. "When I first became an apprentice, I slipped and fell, and Birdwing had to pull my tail to get me back up!"

Flamerose purred. "I remember that! When Brittleleaf asked if you were hurt, you said your tail hurt and you blamed Birdwing for it!"

"Are we going?" Emberpaw asked, interrupting their conversation. Rainmoss nodded, and they set off down the stony path.

"This is the PikeClan border." Rainmoss as they reached a river. Across it was a vast stretch of deep canons in the ground.

"Whoa." Emberpaw breathed. The group stood in silence before Rainmoss turned around and walked off. _StoneClan territory is so big! _Emberpaw thought. Suddenly, the ground under her paws grew softer. Emberpaw looked around her and saw big trees surrounding her. She turned around and saw Rainmoss, Flamerose, and Mistpaw standing on one of the very many boulders. She quickly hopped up beside Rainmoss to hear what Flamerose was saying.

"This is the Training Hollow." Flamerose meowed. "It, of course, is where we train. There is soft moss on the ground so if you fall, it won't hurt so badly." Emberpaw nodded and they set off again. Emberpaw sniffed the air and suddenly, a wet, fishy scent came over her nose.

"Is this a border?" She asked, turning to Rainmoss, who was looking at the sky.

"Oh, yes. It's the RainClan border." She replied, more alert. "Smell the scent. How old is the scent?"

Emberpaw sniffed the ground harder, and the scent was kind of fain. "The scent is kind of old, I think a patrol came by earlier." She meowed.

Rainmoss checked the scent, then nodded. "Good. You have a good nose." _So will I be a good tracker? _Emberpaw thought.

"Let's go back to camp." Flamerose meowed. "It's getting dark. We'll explore the rest of the territory tomorrow." She started walking with Rainmoss, leaving Emberpaw and Mistpaw to trail behind.

"I never knew the territory was so big! And to think we haven't explored all of it yet!" Mistpaw whispered as they approached the stone tunnel that marked the entrance to the StoneClan camp. Emberpaw nodded.

"Emberpaw! Go take some prey to Cloudfang!" Rainmoss called as they entered the camp. Emberpaw nodded and bounded off. She pulled a juicy rabbit out of the fresh-kill pile and walked to the elders den.

"Hello!" Emberpaw meowed, dropping the rabbit at Cloudfang's paws.

"Hello, Emberpaw." The long-toothed white elder replied. His eyes glowed as he saw the rabbit. "Is this for me?" Emberpaw nodded.

Just then, Copperpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, entered the den. "Hello Cloudfang, Emberpaw." He meowed, greeting her with a flick of his tail.

"Why are you here?" Emberpaw asked curiously.

"I'm here to check Cloudfang's hips. With leaf-fall coming, he's been complaining about them aching." He meowed.

"Oh." Emberpaw meowed, moving over to watch him. Copperpaw's movements were confident as he ran his paw over Cloudfang's disfigured hip.

"So," Cloudfang meowed, breaking the silence. "How 'bout a story while you're both here?"

"Sure!" Emberpaw meowed. Copperpaw nodded.

Cloudfang looked thoughtful for a moment. "Which story… Hmm…. How about The Story of Shadowclaw?" Emberpaw pricked her ears. She had never head of this story.

"Cloudfang…" Copperpaw meowed warily. "You might scare her if you tell her this story."

Cloudfang looked at Emberpaw. ""You're an apprentice, so you are strong. You won't get scared, will you?'

Emberpaw puffed out her chest. "Nope." Copperpaw still looked wary as Cloudfang began his story.

Cloudfang took a breath. "Once, a long, long time ago, there was a cat named Shadowclaw…"

…**..**

**So, there's that. Hoped you enjoyed, and please review! **

**QOTD: Do any of you know which story this one branches off of? It's one of mine… (This might contain spoilers…) **

**PQOTD: Hmm… What's your favorite Warrior book? Mines The Last Hope and Sunset and Sunrise and The Forgotten Warrior…**

**Review!**

**Sayonara!**

**~Snowy**


End file.
